


Секунды

by Vindi



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindi/pseuds/Vindi
Summary: Им потребовалось разное время.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 6





	Секунды

Всего за секунду — ровно за одну секунду — спину Зоро покрывают мурашки.

Всего на секунду — на одну секунду и, может быть, десяток мгновений — Усопп замолкает, а Нами перестаёт помешивать коктейльной трубочкой кубики льда на дне бокала.

Но Луффи щекотно хихикает у Зоро под ухом — за секунду погорячевшим ухом, — и Усопп возвращается к болтовне о северных ящерицах, покрытых мехом, вдвое громче и вдвое веселее. Нами прижимает трубочкой листик мяты к стенке бокала, лицо у неё невозмутимое — вдвое более невозмутимое, чем было секунду и, может быть, десяток мгновений назад.

Луффи прилепился к спине Зоро в разы плотнее, чем прилепилась бы та самая северная ящерица с её присосками — или что там у неё на лапах, Зоро уже забыл, что успел наплести Усопп. Подбородок Луффи тяжёлый — а может плечо Зоро резко ослабло за последние Зоро-уже-не-считает-сколько мгновений. Живот Луффи горячий — ещё горячее только его дыхание.

Луффи пахнет солёно и терпко, кожей и потом, пахнет сладко и кисло, сиропом, лаймом и мятой, тем же коктейлем, над которым уже десятую минуту издевается Нами. Луффи не издевался, Луффи осушил бокал в четыре глотка — Зоро считал. Сам Зоро не пил, в его горле сухо, он не в силах сглотнуть даже хренов комок слюны.

— Нет в Норт Блю никаких чёртовых меховых ящериц, — фыркает Санджи где-то там выше своих раздражающе длинных ног, и Зоро не хочет поднимать голову, не хочет шевелить ни себя, ни Луффи, и на взгляд Санджи напарываться не хочет: ему определённо далеко до невозмутимости взгляда Нами.

— Да тебе-то знать откуда! — отмахивается Усопп, облизывается и жадно тянет руку вверх, чтобы получить от Санджи ещё одну порцию коктейля.

— Нами-сааан, а это специально для вас! — поёт Санджи, и его дурацкие ноги — укоротить бы их — оказываются прямо перед Зоро, закрывают обзор на лица Нами и Усоппа, и Луффи шумно выдыхает Зоро в ухо, и задевает ухо носом, и это неслучайно, и у Зоро горячеют ещё и щёки.

Когда Санджи присаживается на настил около Нами, ставит рядом поднос для напитков и сам подхватывает бокал, Зоро опрометчиво встречается с его взглядом — лицо обдаёт очередная волна жара. Может быть из-за считываемой с физиономии Санджи насмешки, может быть из-за резкого понимания: изначально Санджи не собирался пить этот коктейль, он приготовил его для Зоро. А может быть из-за того, что последняя порция на подносе остаётся нетронутой: длинные руки Луффи заняты, он весь занят. Он сильнее вжимается в Зоро: ладонями в живот, грудью в лопатки, улыбкой в шею.

Так же сильно Луффи вжимался в него через десять часов плюс-минус тридцать минут после знакомства.

Ночное море укачивало лодку и укачивало Зоро, он не заметил, как задремал, впечатавшись щекой в неровный борт: после девяти ночей позорного висения на столбе ему и гнилая вонючая доска показалась бы пуховой периной.

Луффи наполз на него плавно, почти переплыл на него: Зоро не сразу проснулся, а проснувшись, не сразу понял, что Луффи тоже не спит. Подумал, что во сне двигается, что ищет тепло, и напрягся, когда ладонь Луффи легла на грудь, когда Луффи притёрся к Зоро пахом. А потом он тронул ухо Зоро дыханием — и влажным тёплым языком.

Тело прошила дрожь — не за секунду, за сущее мгновение. Зоро ухватил Луффи за шкирку, резко отбросил от себя, не контролируя ни силу, ни припустивший пульс.

Луффи шмякнулся о противоположный борт — ладно хоть не перелетел через него — крякнул, приподнялся, уселся как ни в чём ни бывало. Только посмотрел долго, молчаливо. Белая луна качалась в его белых глазах. Холодный морской воздух показался Зоро сухим и душным.

— Не хочешь? — спросил Луффи наконец: Зоро не ожидал, что его голос физически способен быть таким негромким.

Загривок продолжали щипать мурашки, а шею — влажное тепло.

— Не знаю, — признался Зоро, прикоснувшись к шее ладонью. Он не помнил, чтобы его язык когда-либо был таким тяжёлым.

— А, — Луффи опустил голову к плечу, сморгнул стылую луну и улыбнулся: — Это классно. У тебя куча времени, чтобы узнать.

Он растянулся на днище лодки, нелепо и резиново, и вскоре безмятежно засопел. Оставил Зоро наедине с тупой бессонницей, гулким пульсом и долгими, долгими секундами.

Санджи с Усоппом быстро устают спорить о северных ящерицах, их мягкой шерсти и липких присосках, и переключаются на разговор о восточных кроликах, их длинных розовых ушах и нежном синем мясе. Нами смакует коктейль молча, больше не отрывая придирчивого взгляда от свежей карты, первой, которую она нарисовала в каюте Мерри. И Зоро — через одну, две, десять или двадцать секунд — расслабляет плечи.

— А тебе сколько понадобилось времени? — говорит он, поворачивая голову, разглядывая улыбку Луффи: правый уголок его губ задрался выше левого. За несколько коротких-долгих дней и часов Зоро определил, что так лицо Луффи выдаёт терпеливое предвкушение.

— Всего-то на ночь меньше, чем тебе, — понятливо хихикает Луффи, лизнув Зоро нос. Точно так же Луффи лизнул его тем зябким утром в хлипкой лодчонке, после первого поцелуя, которым невыспавшийся и раздражённый Зоро его разбудил.

После первой совместной дрочки Луффи облизал не только его нос.

Зоро осторожно косится в сторону. Усопп и Санджи продолжают бесполезно болтать — теперь, кажется, о западных рогатых гусях, — а Нами всё так же греет взглядом бумаги, но её правая бровь любопытно приподнимается, когда Луффи утыкается губами в губы Зоро. Что ж, чтобы привыкнуть к тому, что Луффи щедро раздаёт время не только ему, но и всей команде, Зоро потребуется больше, чем одна ночь.

Но сколько бы ещё секунд ни оставалось у Зоро в запасе, он не потратит ни одну из них впустую.


End file.
